Ultrasound imaging systems are widely known in the art. They are in particular used to provide anatomical imaging of views within the body of patients. Both two-dimensional and three-dimensional imaging of bodies of patients is known to provide a reliable tool for medical practitioners to view parts of a body of a patient without the need for any surgical steps.
In three-dimensional ultrasound imaging, or volume imaging, the acquisition of a three-dimensional image may be accomplished by conducting many two-dimensional scans that slice through the volume of interest. Hence, a multitude of two-dimensional images that lie next to another is acquired. By proper image processing, a three-dimensional image of the volume of interest can be built out of the multitude of two-dimensional images. The three-dimensional information acquired from the multitude of two-dimensional images is displayed in proper form on a display for the user of the ultrasound system.
Further, so-called live three-dimensional imaging, or 4D imaging, is often used in clinical applications. In live three-dimensional imaging, a real-time view on the volume can be acquired enabling a user to view moving parts of the anatomical site, for example a beating heart or other organs.
Ultrasound imaging systems are typically complete stations that may be fixed to a certain location and are often movable on rollers to provide flexible use in different locations. The ultrasound imaging systems provide for every component needed to acquire ultrasound images, i.e. input devices, display devices, any computer hardware needed to run the ultrasound imaging system and the specific software for acquiring, rendering and displaying the ultrasound images. Further, the ultrasound imaging systems comprise at least one probe carrying one- or two-dimensional transducer arrays to scan the body of a patient either manually or automatically. In order to provide three-dimensional imaging, a probe may utilize a two-dimensional transducer array to electronically steer scan lines in a three-dimensional space. Alternatively, using a one-dimensional transducer array, the array may be scanned manually or automatically by means of a motor to steer scan lines in three-dimensional space.
Of course, providing fully set up ultrasound imaging systems comprising every component as mentioned above makes these systems not only relatively costly but also large, heavy and inconvenient to move in medical locations.
Further, mobile computational devices are commonly known and have spread throughout clinical applications in the last couple of years. Nowadays, mobile phones, tablets, personal computers and notebooks are largely used to provide all kinds of applications and network access independent of their location. These mobile consoles have steadily increasing hardware performance levels, easy to use interfaces and displays with increasing resolution and quality. However, battery power and battery life may be a constraint to such devices.
Recent developments have enhanced the functionality of such mobile devices.
Document WO 2006/11873 A2 discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic imaging system including analog and/or digital components which are configurable by firmware data. An ultrasound probe contains firmware data for configuring the programmable devices of an ultrasound system for operation with the probe. The firmware data is uploaded from the probe and used to configure the analog and/or digital components for operation with the probe at runtime.
There is a need to further improve ultrasound imaging systems in terms of costs, portability and multipurpose functionality.